


Morning Blossom

by ammehsuor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: It's just a big fluff fest ok, It's what we need!!!!!!, M/M, Sleepovers, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammehsuor/pseuds/ammehsuor
Summary: It's always nice to warm up.





	Morning Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrods/gifts).



> This is a concept I've been wanting to write out, and there was a call for pure fluff, so here it is! A gift for my pal Scrods. Please do enjoy.

“I swear to God, if you eat all the Doritos I’m going to kill you.”

Futaba nearly yanks Ryuji to the ground with his arms full of plastic bags, but he swats her off.

“Cut it out! I’m not gonna eat anything until everyone else is here, alright?” He peeks into the bag, still trying to shake her loose. “You don’t even like this flavor!”

Ren keeps his comments to himself while Ann helps him set up the bed. Leblanc’s attic certainly isn’t the ideal place to cram eight people and a cat for a sleepover, especially if anyone planned on getting a comfortable night’s rest, but at this rate they might end up one person short anyway.

Ren presses the home button on his phone; his heart nearly skips a beat at the white box that pops up, but the notification is only another text from Yusuke saying he just got off the train. Anxiety tries to force his hand to check whether Akechi had seen the group text invite at all, but he doesn’t want to deal with the assurance of rejection.

Of course, he reminds himself, being disappointed would just be silly. Akechi isn’t the type to go for something like a sleepover. Hell, Ren couldn’t even get him to come upstairs for a chess match without being evaded in favor of case work, or simply being “incredibly busy this week.” He wants to forget it immediately but, of course, Ann can always read his mind.

“Did he respond yet?” She leans over, clicking her tongue at the phone. “Aw… well, maybe he’s still at work.”

“Were _you_ looking forward to him showing up?”

Ann laughs. “Honestly, yeah. I mean…” Her voice lowers. “…do you think he wears Featherman shirts to bed? I really wanna know.”

It’s Ren’s turn to smile, and Ann beams with pride.

They don’t have time to place any bets on the subject before Sojiro calls up from the main floor.

“Kid, your friend is here. I’ll send him up.”

“Oh, good!” Haru grabs a blanket and fluffs it over the couch. “Yusuke said he was bringing an old horror movie. I’m excited to see what it is.”

Ren turns to the stairs, expecting the stark contrast of dark hair and a bright uniform, and his heart leaps into his throat.

Akechi looks frazzled, tossing his briefcase down before thinking better of it and flipping snow-drenched bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry… my battery ran out before I could reply to your message, but I did catch that you wanted to have a meeting tonight, so I came right here.”

The room fills with an awkward silence. Ren clears his throat and stands up to put Akechi’s belongings down properly.

“Uh, yeah. It wasn’t anything official, though. We’re just going to hang out and take a breather.” He meets Akechi’s eyes, briefly noting their dark circles. “I don’t know if it’s your thing, but I wanted to make sure you were invited.”

Akechi watches Ren gather up the tan coat and drape it over a chair, the gears in his head turning unusually slowly as he observes the mess of pillows and junk food.

“Oh,” he finally says. “…A casual gathering, then? I’m afraid I didn’t bring anything.”

“No need. We have Twister. And Doritos.”

Ryuji tosses a pillow at him. “I already told you guys I’m _not_ playing Twister!”

It embarrasses Ren, really, how his chest seizes fondly at the sight of Akechi laughing with shoulders relaxed. It feels like a glimpse into something forbidden, something he’d be hard pressed to pry into the open with his own hands. No Featherman pajamas, perhaps, but maybe Akechi will show a little more softness tonight. If he stays.

“Alright,” the detective mutters, a ghost of a smile still lingering. “I’m horribly unprepared, but thank you for inviting me.”

Ren nods and lets him pick out some oversized casual clothes while the group finishes setting up a seating area to accommodate everybody. He’s almost forgotten the elephant in the room when Akechi comes back upstairs from the restroom, worn basketball shorts and a soft black t-shirt suiting him far too well for Ren’s sanity.

It might be a long night.

* * *

Once he does show up, nobody has objections to Yusuke’s decades-old “horror” movie, so Ren tosses it into the DVD player and flicks it on. With the space heater and nine bodies in a pile of bedding, it’s warm enough to forgo doubling up on sweaters for a change.

Ren snuggles back with a sigh. Futaba’s legs drape over multiple laps and her feet kick softly against his side while she plays a mobile game. Ann and Yusuke bond over their love of the film’s director, and Makoto makes a delicate nest for Morgana on her legs.

It’s nice, being with friends like this. Ren never felt the need for anything of the sort back home. He often wondered what it would be like to be part of a close-knit group, but such a thing never came about. It really did fall into his hands in exchange for the title of “delinquent.”

He wishes he could focus on that alone, but something else commands far more of his attention. Akechi, the diligent police intern who likely trudged through multiple all-nighters per week, suddenly couldn’t keep his eyes open. A few of the others had tried to engage him for the sake of inclusion, but each time he couldn’t give a solid answer or opinion from the hazy edge of sleep. Ren doesn’t think he’s ever seen Akechi tired at all, let alone tired like _this._

His head nods, arms crossed and fingers twitching a dead giveaway of exhaustion. Ren doesn’t know whether to thank the gods that Akechi ended up next to him, or curse them for the persistent torture. He wants to do so much. He wants to stroke the detective’s soft-looking hair, wants to wrap an arm around him like they’re on a cliché private movie date. The temptation to ruin all his efforts towards self-restraint is unbearable when the boy is passing out on his shoulder.

A warm weight sinks into his other side, and he can _feel_ his hackles rising.

_He’s going to hurt his neck like that. You might as well let him lean on you, right? It’s just a simple kindness._

Ren keeps his eyes rooted on the obvious. He’s never going to get such a perfect chance again, and that’s a fact, and he’s _so_ completely fucked for it. Maybe having to explain everything away in the morning will be worth finally satiating his never-ending curiosity about how Akechi would feel in his arms.

Gingerly, he reaches over and undoes Akechi’s awkward positioning. Before he can topple over, Ren guides his head to safety against him.

Admittedly he doesn’t know what to do now. He doesn’t know how to handle it when Akechi mutters softly and buries his face further into Ren’s neck, hair tickling against the sensitive skin of his jaw.

This is… too much. Akechi is gorgeously soft and light and smells faintly of cologne and fresh paper. Ren can’t resist breathing deep, feeling his chilled nose warm up with the heat of Akechi’s pulse. Its calming rhythm and the rise and fall of his chest make Ren’s own heartbeat slow as well. He wonders, idly, if this is one of the only times Akechi can truly relax. If that’s the case, he wants to savor this for as long as possible.

His nerves dull shortly after, and he’s the last one to fall asleep.

* * *

Unfortunately for Ren, he’s also the last one to wake up, and he’s alone on the bed when he does.

Most of his friends are already gone, except for Ann pulling on her jacket in the corner. Her eyes land on him the instant he stirs.

“Oh, thank god. I thought you’d still be out cold by the time we all left.” She tugs a comforter from the half-folded pile on the floor and throws it over him. “I was gonna text you, because Futaba wanted you to come to Akihabara with her for a prerelease. Morgana offered to go instead, so they’ll come back later.”

“Okay…” Ren tries to retain the majority of what he’s being told. Morgana is with Futaba. That’s fine and good. Yusuke forgot his DVD. Whatever, he can grab it next time. But where’s Akechi? Ren didn’t feel him move to get up at all. Surely he wasn’t tired enough to sleep through that. He’s lost in his own head when Ann is finished.

“Call me later!” Ann says, heading for the stairs. “We can talk each other through the history essay, if you want.”

A few more steps; a loud _bump;_ an apology. Ren frowns, eyes stinging in the morning light. That’s a headache starting for sure.

He nearly chokes on his own spit when the footsteps get closer and Akechi walks into his room.

“…Ah. Did everyone leave?”

Ren doesn’t answer. He can feel the tension in the redundant question as Akechi doesn’t look at him- only reaches behind the desk chair for his briefcase and smiles off to the side.

“Wouldn’t be good if I left this behind,” he says. “Thank you for the lovely evening.”

Fuck it.

“Was it lovely?”

Akechi’s gaze falters on him now, as if making eye contact was an accident. “It… wasn’t it?”

“Was I a comfy pillow? I guess that’s what I’m asking.”

The detective is rooted in place, looking like he wants to melt into the floorboards. He tries to keep the smile and it cracks a moment later.

He actually, literally _bows_ in apology, and Ren is stunned.

“I’m so sorry… I haven’t slept much the past few days, but I should’ve known better than to be so careless. That was— I was incredibly out of line, forcing my way into your personal space. I won’t let such a thing happen again. I was hoping we could just… forget this.”

Is he serious? Akechi is apologizing for… what, exactly? Getting too comfortable? For relaxing? It makes Ren’s heart break, and his expression goes bitter. And he knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should choose his words carefully. 

 

_> Don’t worry about it._

> “But I was hoping we could continue.” 

 

It’s out in the open before he can stop it. Akechi freezes, coat dangling over his arm.

“…Excuse me?”

“U-uh. Well. I thought it was nice. Falling asleep like that.” Ren scans the mental log of every word he’s ever learned for whatever won’t make Akechi think he’s a moron. “If you don’t have any plans, I’d be happy if you stayed. We can go back to sleep. Or watch another movie, since you missed the last one.”

Akechi is looking at him now, and he feels absolutely scrutinized.

“I couldn’t impose on you like that.” Despite his quiet tone, it’s said like a challenge.

Ren just doubles down. “I’m offering. Like I said, I’d be happy if you did.”

“And if I do fall asleep and sprawl out on you again?”

“That would be fine with me.”

Ren’s throwing everything out on a lifeline, and he knows it. He opens his arms with forced nonchalance and leaves it at that.

Akechi seems to be weighing his options, and Ren tries not to move, as if he were dealing with a timid animal that might get scared off any moment. He hopes this stance is inviting enough. Eventually, he lets a breath go as Akechi gingerly sets the briefcase back down and sits in the space between Ren’s arms.

It takes everything in him to refrain from closing down and tugging the gorgeous boy into a tight cocoon of blankets, nestled up to his side, kissing the deep purple rings under his eyes. Instead, Ren lets him do the work of easing back and wrapping himself closer, never letting his face show, adjusting to get more comfortable.

It’s admittedly precious how nervous he is. When Ren rests an arm behind his neck, Akechi visibly jumps.

“Ah, sorry.”

Akechi is silent, but his squirming is quickly becoming more obvious. Ren feels his body warming at the sensation of fingers on tender skin. Wanting to push his luck, he tries to coax their legs into winding together, breath hitching when Akechi makes a quiet sound that is very clearly a _groan_ and pushes Ren back by the shoulders.

He doesn’t dare grin at how red the detective’s face is.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Akechi hisses, letting tangled hair veil his eyes. “You keep moving around…”

“So do you. Is this not what you wanted? Friction warms you up quicker,” Ren says, regretting the choice of words instantly. Akechi’s cheeks turn cold and pale.

“I didn’t realize you’d be so _enthusiastic_ about it.”

“Well, yeah.” Ren threads his fingers up into Akechi’s hair, combing through until it’s neat and straight again. “Nobody else is watching. I’m enjoying being cozy for a change... I wanted to help you do the same.”

Akechi scoffs. “Oh, really?” He stamps frigid feet into the exposed parts of Ren’s thighs. “Try a little harder, then.”

Ah, _there_ was the honest little shit he’d missed. Maybe this won’t be so difficult.

“I’d love to.”

In one fluid motion, he pulls the comforter over them completely, feeling Akechi sink down in surprise. He shivers when Ren follows suit, but doesn’t move to throw him off.

“Is this what you had in mind?” He whispers, nudging the shell of Akechi’s ear. A blow of warm breath makes the detective’s hands snap up to his waist. “Can’t have the team prince getting hypothermia, after all.”

“So you want me to overheat from irritation instead?”

Ren can’t see much of anything, but he definitely sees mischievous red eyes glinting up from the shadows. He laughs.

“You’re sassy.”

“Mainly because you’re a _brat._ ”

Being insulted shouldn’t make him want to kiss that smirking mouth so badly, but Joker lives for punishment.

Akechi presses into Ren like the comforter’s cloud of darkness will hide the moment from God himself. He returns the kiss with soft skin and insistent force, as if he’s trying to prove something rather than cooperate. Ren sees right through his bullshit. He strokes under Akechi’s chin, tricking him into a gasp that lets him tilt his head and lick softly along the plush of his bottom lip. Akechi can have quick and rough some other time if that’s what he really wants. Ren has every intention of making it what  _he_ wants while he's got the opportunity, and what he wants is a glimpse of Akechi under treatment that is undeniably sweet.

A quiet moan slips out in multiple pieces, Ren’s stomach flipping over itself at the sound- way more delicious than he’d imagined, especially since he gets to feel it ripple right over his tongue.

He keeps up the languid movements, letting his hands slowly roam the spots on Akechi’s lower stomach that make him shiver, gradually deepening the moment into something more like _passion_ than desperation until the air around them grows hot and uncomfortable to breathe. Satisfied with what they’ve traded, he waits until the grip on his waist comes loose and lets Akechi go.

Ren breaks the blanket seal around them and bathes in the light. Akechi is actually _panting_ ; how cute. If only he could’ve woken up to this sight earlier.

“Was that a good first kiss, then?”

“I… wh…what? How did you—?”

He chuckles, admiring how Akechi gives himself away. “I mean, you were practically trying to meet a pressure quota for a minute there. I could tell you were nervous. Not a bad thing, though. You _really_ pulled through in the second half—”

Akechi swings a fat pillow down over his head. “Shut your mouth already.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Giving him enough warning to decline if he wants, Ren crawls over and nuzzles Akechi’s cheek. The brunette flinches, but takes to it with a sigh. “You’re still cold, by the way.”

“Observant, aren’t we?”

“I can make you a hot chocolate. Or a mocha, if you don’t plan on going back to sleep.”

Akechi looks him up and down. Then he looks at his phone, but clearly doesn’t like whatever he sees there, because he tosses it onto the floor in a pile of clothes.

“You assume I’m staying, hm?”

“I do. Because you are. Right?”

Akechi stares him down for a good, long minute.

“…Yes, please. If it’s alright by you.”

Ren is already calculating how many marshmallows he can reasonably fit into a single mug when he glances back at the staircase’s turn, catching a bundled Akechi watching him with unusually softened eyes. He doesn’t know if this will fix anything, if this will ever become a habit, but something flickers against his ribs like butterfly wings.

He picks out Leblanc’s biggest mug with a fond smile and gets to work. Maybe there’s room for magic in these little moments, too.

 

At the very least, it’s a place to start.


End file.
